Warriors of the Wasteland RP Wikia:Charart/Approval Page
=Art For Approval= Heronstar (L) - For Approval Welp, here it is folks. Took me long enough but I finally got him done. Comments? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:54, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the texture just a little, and on the face make it follow the fur direction better. For spots add a bit more variation is size and placement, and just lightly smudge them around the edges. Same sort of idea for the leg and tail stripes - add a bit more variation in size and width. Lookin' good tho — beau I am the one. 21:45 Mon Dec 14 Re-ups sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:50, December 14, 2015 (UTC) darken the stripes a tad.— Never stop believing. 16:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Stripe darkness is fine, but can you make them differ in size a little? Same with the spotted markings. — beau I am the one. 20:47 Tue Dec 15 lighten the texture a lil more 21:53, 12/15/2015 What happens if I lost the whole file and like shut off my computer? I can't really make changes then. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:23, December 15, 2015 (UTC) you're gonna have to redo him ;-; as my digital arts teacher says very often: "SAVESAVESAVESAVESAVELIKEALLTHETIME" 22:32, 12/15/2015 Aw c'mon... That took me like freaking 4 hours... God dangit, whatever. Just decline it or put it on hold, then. *sigh* sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I won't decline it, but I'll archive it so that the page is getting cleared. — beau I am the one. 21:09 Thu Dec 17 Cindersky (K) - Withdrawn comments?— Never stop believing. 18:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Wow Mink that looks pretty good! Define the shading and smudge/blur it a lil, and add the eyes, nose, and earpink. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:06, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-Upped.— Never stop believing. 18:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Mink, is this her kit charart or the Medicine Cat charart? Because if it's the MC - you've got the wrong one. And add eye lighting. Take away the nosepink, and smudge/blur the earpink a lil. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:11, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-Upped— Never stop believing. 18:23, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Define her smoke markings, and sharpen the shading just a little bit. Also smudge the earpink a little more. She is adorable ;-; — beau I am the one. 21:45 Mon Dec 14 Re-Upped. — Never stop believing. 16:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Make the earpink a little more pink - like what you had before. Also fix up that line on her face, the one that's going straight across. — beau I am the one. 21:09 Thu Dec 17 I'm withdrawing. Going to redo all of hers.— Never stop believing. 15:38, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Boobypaw (K) - For Approval 22:15, 12/14/2015 CBA?— Never stop believing. 16:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) you can't cba, you're a warrior. 22:34, 12/15/2015 Define the earpink on the right side, it's a lil hard to see. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:20, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Cindersky (MCA) - Withdrawn idk this kinda looks bad comments?— Never stop believing. 17:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ooo i think this is the best shading i've seen you do so far!! well done friend!! ok, so i just need u to define the shading on the back leg farthest from us, the face, the chest, and the two front legs. also there's waste everywhere, so get rid of that 22:13, 12/16/2015 Re-upped.— Never stop believing. 16:07, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Smudge/blur the shading and the earpink. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:06, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Also there is still some waste, and some of the colour is missing from inside the image. — beau I am the one. 21:09 Thu Dec 17 There's a bunch of waste around the shading, some of the tail isn't colored, the bottom paws have blank uncolored spots as well. And smudge the shading alot. Also make the earpink a bit darker to blend in with the color of her pelt. Maybe add shading to it would help? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:37, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Ill upload later im on vacay for christmas rn— Never stop believing. 06:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) same as kit.— Never stop believing. 15:38, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Heronstar (D) - For Approval this sucks tbh sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC) blur the shading at the bottom of the haunch and define it a bit all over, move the dorsal (back) stripe a litte to the left, so it's not touching the lineart (putting it there makes it on his side), then add spots to the right of the new line, smudge the earpink a bit more. i love his pattern ahh. ( ref link http://prntscr.com/9ht202 ) 21:09, 12/23/2015 reups sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC)